


Hands

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: M/M, Quentin has blue balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59





	Hands

Five days. It had only been five days that Eliot had been gone. Margo had talked him into trip to Vegas for a week. They tried to sucker Quentin into coming too but that’s just not his cup of tea. How has it only been five days? It feels like ten. This is the longest he’d been away from Eliot since...well, since they met. He didn’t realize it would be this hard. He tried to spend his time with Josh and Penny, getting into whatever they were doing. Julia tried cheering him up too but it didn’t help. Fuck. He just missed Eliot. 

Quentin was laying on his stomach on his bed, trying to draw. He had music playing to drown out his thoughts. Penny suddenly bursts into his room and throws him an annoyed look. “Fuck, man. Can’t you keep your god damned thoughts quiet? I’m trying to study!” Quentin sat up slowly, confused. “What are you talking about? I’m just drawing. I swear, I wasn’t singing Taylor Swift. I don’t even like her anymore. Not after her beef with Katy Perry-“ Penny cut him off. “Shut your mouth. The words you’re speaking make no sense to me. I’m talking about Eliot. You need to go jerk off or something.” Still confused, Quentin struggled to find the words to reply. Wh-what?” Penny rolled his eyes. “Oh my god. You and your blue balls need to go jerk off. Please. I can’t handle your fantasy thoughts of jumping Eliot as soon as he gets home this weekend. Maybe you don’t even realize that you’re thinking about it but it’s all I can hear. I know you want to fuck the shit out of him and I hope you do, but for the love of GOD will you take care of yourself and your blue balls?” Quentin looked offended. “Ok, first of all, rude. Maybe I’ve been thinking of El too much lately but I just miss him to much, but I do NOT have blue balls. How dare you even talk such filth.” Penny charges him and pulls him up off the bed by the collar of his shirt. “I can hear your thoughts, Quentin. When you’re awake and even when you’re sleeping. I’m like fucking Santa Claus. Keep your thoughts to a minimum or I’m gonna have to knock you out.” He let go of Quentin who was now shaking. “Ok, ok fine! I may be a little sexually frustrated! I’ll take care of it, I swear!” Without a word Penny was gone, slamming the door behind him.

Quentin decided to take a shower. As he stepped into the hot water he felt himself relax. He let the water fall over him and closed his eyes. He imagined Eliot’s hands on him, pulling him close and kissing him hard. Wanting him. He felt himself getting hard and reached down to touch. He grabbed himself with some pressure and squeezed for a few seconds. He imagined Eliot cupping his balls with a gentle touch, making him ache for more. He slowly started stroking himself. Getting more and more excited he picked up the pace. It felt so good but still didn’t feel the same as when Eliot did it. What he wouldn’t give to have his hands on him at this very moment. He leaned back against the wall of the shower and started thrusting his hip a little. He imagined Eliot’s lips on his neck and working their way down to his chest, teasing each nipple. His rhythm got even faster, needing Eliot more than ever. He started hyperventilating, feeling the tingle in the pit of his stomach. He was almost there. “Fuck. Eliot. F-fuck.” His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he squeezed his balls with one hand and jerked with the other. His pleasure shot out. He hadn’t realized he had started holding his breath. He gasped for air, both hands on either side of the walls. He put his head down, feeling like he needed to sit down. He made himself wash his hair and finish his shower. 

Once out, he collapsed onto the bed wearing nothing but a towel. He jumped when he felt his phone buzzing and reached over to pick it up. It was Eliot. “Hey El.” He smiled when he finally heard Eliot’s voice on the other end. “Hey babes. I had to call because I had the strongest feeling that you were thinking of me and needed me. Is everything ok?” Quentin laughed. “Yeah. Everything’s fine. I guess I kind of did need you but it’s all good now.” He could sense Eliot’s playful smile. “Oh? What was I needed for?” Quentin suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. “Just...missing you is all. I was kind of...wanting you. Wished you were here with me. I miss your hands. Penny came in and yelled at me because I was fantasizing.” Eliot laughed loudly. “Oh Q. You’re so cute I can’t hardly stand it. Now, in this shower fantasy, how was I? And what was I doing? Tell me EVERYTHING.”


End file.
